Only You, Captain
by Svetlana Morealt
Summary: Chris volunteers for a suicide mission but doesn't tell Piers, who eventually finds out on his own anyway. While Chris insists that he can be replaced both on and off the field, Piers has every intention of proving him wrong. Nivanfield, prompt from an Anonymous user on tumblr.


**This was a prompt from an Anonymous user on tumblr, so thank you, Anon! I enjoyed writing this. c: The exact prompt was too big to fit into the summary, so here it is;**

**Chris is about to go on what is considered a suicide mission, and purposely tries to not tell Piers. Piers of course, finds out and an argument ensues. Chris tries to tell Piers that it's his job, and that Piers is very much qualified to take his place as Captain. Piers is very angry at this point, but loses it when Chris says that Piers will find someone better to love then Chris himself. Piers shows him that he doesn't want anyone else BUT Chris.**

* * *

Get in, transfer the data to HQ, implant the device to wipe the systems of their research, then destroy any back ups at all cost. It was more simple than it sounded, considering the entire building was crawling with guards.

Some scientists had gotten the bright idea to tweak around with a virus. In the middle of it all, they were able to send out shipments of it to anyone willing to pay, and it gave birth to new problems. Naturally, the B.S.A.A. was left with no other option but to intervene. The downside was, they couldn't risk sending in an entire unit, not when it would draw too much attention and potentially jeopardize the mission by allowing the group to sneak away with copies of that information where they could easily set up shop somewhere else. So, they did the next best thing; originally, it was planned for an S.O.A. to do the task, but it was Chris who willingly volunteered. They wanted the job done, whatever the costs would be in the end, and as long as the mission was successful they would be sparing lives. When the Captain heard about it he couldn't simply turn his back, and the offer was accepted with open arms.

Of course, there was still the problem of his ATL; he couldn't stomach telling Piers, the mission itself was suicide because the moment the data was wiped, the entire building would know his location. There'd be no quick and easy way out, the B.S.A.A. already knew damn good and well that whoever went in wouldn't be coming back. Once it was over and they had what they needed, the B.S.A.A. would clean up the mess of the people behind it all. So, Chris kept his mouth shut about it. As much as he hated the idea of keeping Piers in the dark, it was better that he didn't know because it was a sure factor that the younger man would never willingly allow it.

The date was set for that night, just hours away from the time he'd have to ship out. He already had everything prepared; two envelopes sat in wait in one of the drawers of the desk in his office with an entire explanation, one for Claire and one for Piers.

For his sister, he gave the instructions on where to send it, and his ATL… Wouldn't be hard to reach once everything was cleaned out after he was gone. As it was, the room itself would be his.

He'd have to prepare soon. Chris had been allowed to take the day to himself before he was sent in, considering the result bore a high chance of ending exactly as they all expected. He had a tendency to get out of impossible situations, but the mission that sat in wait… It didn't offer much room for optimism.

The Captain was filing through a photo album as he rested against the couch, skimming through pages that went back years ago, some of them even from his time in S.T.A.R.S. where he and Jill were seen with lost friends. From that, there were several with Claire and their other friends over the years.

Then there was Alpha.

The closely knit batch of boys, who saw themselves as more of a family rather than comrades in arms. One photo in particular had him standing at the center, flanked on all sides by the rest of the unit. Piers was there with him, back in his early days with the B.S.A.A. when he was a rookie. Chris smiled at the image, they'd come a long way since then.

A sudden slam of a door had the Captain looking up, fingers brushing the book closed before he set it down on the coffee table.

Piers rounded the corner into the living room a moment later, furious. Chris blinked, surprised. The ace was supposed to be watching over Alpha; as it was, he was even suited up for it with all his gear hooked in place.

"Piers, what are you-"

"When were you going to tell me?" The ace's steps were heavy, angry thuds that stormed across the surface of the floor as he approached.

Chris watched him with a furrowed brow. Did he know? No, he couldn't have found out; Chris had been too careful about it. "Tell you what?"

"This!" A file was thrown against his chest as hazel eyes narrowed. Chris chanced a look, skimming through the first few pages. Apparently, the information hadn't been hidden well enough after all, though he supposed Piers always did have a way of finding things out. How the hell the sniper managed to get his hands on the entire file however, was beyond him.

"How did you-"

"You _volunteered_ for it! Captain, what were you thinking?!" Piers was fuming, heated fury rolled off of him in waves. Chris couldn't recall him ever being that worked up.

The older man sighed, "Piers, listen to me-"

"You never planned on letting me know, did you? How could you do that, Chris?!"

"Piers-"

"Call it off! Let them assign someone else."

"It's not that-"

"I can't believe you would do something like this without at least talking to me, first!"

Chris slammed the file down on the table with a heavy hand, jarring it slightly. "Piers, stop." He eyed the younger man while he rose to his feet, noting the tension Piers had all down the span of his jawline and how his hands balled themselves into tight fists.

"You know as well as I do that working for the B.S.A.A. has its risks, but we're doing it to save lives. It's our duty, Piers. This mission, is _my_ duty."

Piers would have none of it, "They weren't even going to send you! You _asked_ for this, Chris!" He motioned toward the file with an angry wave of the hand. "You knew how this would play out, and you went and did it anyway. You can't, the B.S.A.A. _needs_ you alive! _I_ need you!"

Chris sighed with a small shake of the head, "Sooner or later, something like this would have happened anyway, Piers. I won't always be here. After tonight, I want you to take my place. You've done more than enough to qualify-"

"I don't want to be Captain, Chris! I want you to turn the mission down while you still can!" The sniper's tone rose a notch higher, the words from his lover only fueled his temper. "I'm _not_ going to let you do this!"

Chris took a step closer to Piers and raised his hands to place them over his shoulders, giving a soft squeeze. "It's too late, Piers. There's no going back now, it's already done. You have to accept that," He insisted, "You're strong, you'll get over this. You'll be able to find someone else, _someone better_, to love."

That was the end of the line.

Piers felt something snap inside the moment the words hit his ears. His fingers shot out, hands grabbed tight fistfuls of the Captain's shirt. "I don't." He used his knuckles to add a sudden heavy pressure against Chris that had him stumbling back onto the couch in surprise. "_Want_." Piers was leaning over him now, their faces barely a few inches apart. "Someone else, Chris." It was a wonder how his grip didn't shred through the fabric the tighter it grew. Hazel eyes stared into brown, "I only want _you_." He closed the space between them, hushing away any reply Chris may have mustered up with full lips that crushed over his own.

Piers felt hands over his back, tugging gently to get him to stop but he refused to. Slick tongue darted out and pressed into the moist depth of his Captain's mouth, exploring its entirety as his deft hands jerked, tearing open the fabric of the shirt in his grip. Piers was done letting words speak for him, he had every intent to show Chris exactly how much he meant to him. The sniper didn't want someone _new_ or someone _different_, there was no one better for him than his Captain and he'd make a point of not stopping until the man under him realized it.

Piers released his hold on the now torn fabric to pull off his gloves. The moment his hands were bare, they set to work roaming over the muscled chest below. Fingers graced over pink nubs and pinched softly with small tugs until he heard a groan, felt the reverberation against his lips where he swallowed the sound into the cavity of his mouth.

The hands Piers had felt at his back fell away as he kicked open toned legs to make it easier for him to settle himself closer, fingers giving a last tweak before they descended over the plain of muscled contours, stopping at the belt. He parted their joining, feeling every intake and exhale that came from Chris in their shared space. "I'm not losing you to this," He insisted as he unbuckled the leather and pulled it free of the loops. Chris opened his mouth to say something, only to be silenced by another kiss. Piers had a point to make, and he wouldn't let anything stop him.

Chris felt hands enclose around his wrists, where they were guided up and over his head to the back of the couch with no resistance. Smooth leather was wound around the skin to lock them in place together. "I won't let you go, Chris. Not like this," Full lips whispered against the surface of his own as hands lowered themselves down to his zipper. Chris swallowed, "Piers-"

"Shhh," The younger man tugged at the pants, grip curled around the band, "Lift up." There was a small pause before Chris complied, allowing Piers to lower the clothing down the rest of the way until they were off and he could discard them to the side, underwear with them. Piers crouched down to lean in, lips caressing the skin along the exposed inner thigh as he moved, adjusting himself so the trail went to the outer side of the leg, then up the hip bone where he paused. Hazel eyes sought out to scan his lover, noting the frequent rise of his chest muscles the heavier he breathed.

Piers returned to his feet, deft hands unwinding the scarf from his neck as he hovered over Chris, "I don't want you to think or watch," He said as he lowered the fabric over his Captain's eyes. "Just feel." There was a hitch in the older man's breathing, silent anticipation as the world fell into blackness and he rolled his wrists against the belt, testing the bindings now.

Chris nearly shuddered as warm hands returned to his chest, scaling all the way down every muscle until they reached just under the navel where they pulled away, leaving his skin to feel suddenly chilled from the loss. There was a sound of movement from the other man; rustling of clothes, clicks of buckles, and snaps of straps. Then those hands were back on him, nudging his legs open then lifting them up to the cushion he sat on. "_This_," Piers started to say as Chris felt a warmth against his cock, "Is what I want." The Captain let his tongue dart out to wet over his lips, the clenching heat of a fist over his prick began to pump in smooth motions, stroking him until he was fully erect. Chris felt the opposite hand moving now, reaching to cup over his scrotum, massaging gently over the sensitive sac.

"Piers-"

"Don't talk, Chris." Came the quiet whisper, "Just _feel_." He repeated the words from earlier.

The hand stroking over his length pulled away, and Chris heard a feint suckling then an ensuing pop. A wet digit poked at his entrance, only briefly slipping in before it was replaced by something more slick that had his head falling against the back of the couch.

Piers traced circles inside the tight heat with his tongue, slowly lubricating the pucker with every slip into its depths. The small muscle created teasing retractions, delving in as far as it could only to slither itself back with quick flicks against the outer ring that had Chris biting down on a lip. Piers pulled himself away to give room for his fingers to reenter the cavity, settling into small squirming motions that gradually drove the Captain wild. They twisted and scissored, stretching at the walls with every push until he was satisfied.

Feeling as though the entrance was prepared enough, Piers stopped to move away so he could stand, and Chris groaned at the sudden loss of contact. The ace stepped closer, maneuvering his cock against the tight ring with a hand. "You think of how much you want this," The head of his prick nudged forward, slowly parting through the muscle to slip inside where he edged himself in deep, deeper… Piers grunted the moment he was enveloped in to the hilt, balls pressed tight to his Captain's ass. "It won't, ngh, compare… To how much I want you."

Piers pulled out to the tip, limbs slipping under muscled legs to hook them by the knee into the bends of his arms where he could spread him for wider access. He thrusted back in, quick, hard; already set on aiming for that one sweet spot he'd hit dozens of times before. His movements were rough, controlling, but every push inward had the body in his arms arching with throaty moans as he set to a pace that had him ramming against his lover's prostate.

Chris felt his body jerk with every slap of skin, hands clenching until his nails dug into his palms. His neck craned backward, mouth partially open with heavy pants falling between them as he was skewered by the cock pounding into his rectum relentlessly. His own length bobbed with every thrust, teasingly poking at his stomach with minimal friction. The tip drizzled with precum, aching as it twitched and silently pleaded for attention. As if on cue, a heated pressure wrapped itself firmly around the weeping cock and tugged, fingers brushing across the underside of the length which caused a pleasurable tingle to trace a current down his spine.

"_This_ is how it should be," Piers said as he plunged himself in as deep as he could, loving each and every noise that slipped from the back of his Captain's throat. "Just you and me." He paused there, swollen length swallowed inside heated walls that clung to him. He gave a slow rotation of his hips, sending tremors of pleasure through Chris as the cock inside him rolled over his prostate time and time with the simple movements. Piers tightened his hold over the dick in his hand, pumping along the length in quick motions that sought to bring a release as his hips pulled back to set their pace again, filling the Captain all the way with thickened cock at every thrust.

Chris found himself bucking at the hand that worked him, muscled frame contorting under the pleasure as he felt a tightening in his scrotum with the combined sensations working his mind into an overload. A few more thrusts had him openly moaning, thrusting against the hand over him as his cock began to squirt warm fluids that landed across the span of his stomach. His ass muscles clenched down over the girth inside him, causing Piers to follow right behind. Chris felt thick juices cover his insides as he slowly started to relax, body coated over with sweat that matted some of his shortened locks against his forehead.

Piers slid out to lower himself onto to sofa next to Chris, body leant partially over the larger man. He tugged at the scarf, allowing it to fall free and brown eyes immediately blinked open, fluttering until they readjusted to the light. "I don't want you to go," The younger of the two admitted, still intent on preventing his Captain from undergoing such a threatening mission.

"I know," Chris breathed, "I guess I didn't realize just how badly you don't."

"Then _stay_. Let someone else do it." Piers insisted, beginning a trail of kisses down the length of his Captain's throat.

Chris sighed, hands twisting in the confines of the belt. He hated the idea of someone else going on a mission like that and putting their lives on the line. But, then he considered their roles being reversed and he couldn't stomach the thought of losing Piers. Damn it to hell, they deserved to be selfish once in a while.

"All right, Piers. You win," He finally said as Piers paused his actions to look him in the eye, wanting to be sure that he was being serious. It took a few moments of hazel watching brown before he was satisfied, and a small smile broke across his full lips.

"Good," The sniper gave a brief nod, "Just don't do something like that behind my back again."

Chris brought his arms forward, still bound at the wrists, to place them over the sniper's shoulders. "I promise." He pressed his forehead to his lover's, putting them closer together. The Captain felt fingers begin to trace soothing circles over his sides as the room fell into a temporary silence that carried on for several minutes. Piers was visibly content now, while Chris… He couldn't be happier to have someone like the stubborn sniper as a partner, both on and off the field.

Piers was the first to break the silence, "I love you, Chris." His mouth closed over his Captain's, slow, sensual.

"_Only you_."


End file.
